Kronk
Kronk 'is a secondary antagonist-turned heroic side character in the Emperor's New Groove, a secondary antagonist/tritagonist in the Emperor's New School TV series, and the main protagonist of Kronk's New Groove. Once Yzma's bumbling henchman for hire, Kronk has since found his own groove and become head chef at Mudka's, along with being the Emperor's new advisor. Background One day, when Kuzco's father set out on a journey from which he would never return, his advisor Yzma found a nerdy man standing in the palace, who went by the name of Kronk. He stated his desire to become an assistant to the advisor, and after some deliberation, the villainous Yzma agreed. Together, the two concocted a plan to remove the emperor's son, Kuzco, from power in order for Yzma herself to become empress. What Kronk didn't know was that Yzma was simply planning on disposing of Kronk afterwards so she could reign alone, and she really had no high opinions of him whatsoever. Eventually, however, by sheer luck, he managed to thwart Yzma's scheme, and as a result became the head chef at Mudka's Meat Hut, along with being head delivery boy, and attending school at Kuzco Academy in order to dispose of Kuzco again, before finally becoming Kuzco's advisor upon the emperor's graduation ceremony, which he happily continues on to this day. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Wall Level '(Effortlessly carries tents with people inside on his back. Carried an entire wagonload of Yzma's equipment at least 34000 meters to Yzma's lab at the speed of a llama), possibly 'Building Level '(Given his size and muscular strength, is likely able to hurt Kuzco, who survived getting catapulted from his palace in Cusco to Pacha's unnamed village, possibly the village of Pisac, with no injury, an impact equaling 2.23975*10^9 joules of energy) 'Speed: High Hypersonic '''travel speed (Ran all the way from his hut in Pacha's village to Kuzco Academy, which is in the same city as Kuzco's palace, in 2-3 seconds, and does it twice), with '''Massively Hypersonic '''reaction speed (Scales to Kuzco, who dodged a point-blank plasma blast from Kronk's disintegration cannon) '''Durability: Building Level '(Is more durable than Kuzco. Survived getting hit by a lightning strike) '''Hax: '''Time Manipulation (With the magic remote and Yzma's watch) and Resistance to Time Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Minor Resistance to Transmutation, possible Teleportation, Can make people experience the same physical effects they make fun of others for, Transmutation, Age Manipulation, Gender Manipulation, Able to drain the environment of color and life by creating rules, Creation (via screen transition), Morality Manipulation (With Personality Remover Thing-a-mabob) '''Intelligence: Average 'to '''Above Average '(Is somewhat gullible, but also acts as the voice of reason for Yzma and Kuzco, and is capable of making profound judgements at certain points. Was able to hide the fact that he had deduced Principal Amzy's true identity for three episodes) 'Stamina: Very High '(Was able to juggle on one foot while dancing with a manatee for an entire night) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Time Manipulation: '''With Kuzco's remote or Yzma's stopwatch, Kronk can rewind, fast forward, or simply stop time for everything around him. He can also be immune to Kuzco's time manipulation with the remote naturally. * '''Expert Babysitter * Excellent Chef * Yoga Master * Creation: '''By asking for something and then performing a screen transition, Kronk is able to summon anything he wants to his side, with no limits seemingly aside from budgetary concerns. * '''Age Manipulation: '''By making someone drink Yzma's youth potion, Kronk can make anyone become younger. * '''Fourth Wall Awareness: '''Kronk, along with many characters in the show, is aware that he is in a TV show and constantly references that fact in many ways to the audience. * '''Fluent Linguistics: '''Kronk can speak the language of any animal in the Incan empire and possibly beyond. * '''Wilderness Survival * Expert Doodler * Master Counselor * Teleportation: '''Even when Yzma cartwheels out of the room while Kronk doesn't move, Kronk still ends up beating her to whatever location they're going to. Either he moves really fast, or it's teleportation. * '''Transmutation/Transmutation Resistance: '''When Yzma turned Kronk into volcanic rock, he was still alive and able to communicate. Kronk can also feed potions to others to turn them into animals. * '''Empathy Power: '''By rubbing Yzma's special soap on someone, Kronk makes it so that target gets any physical deformities they make fun of someone else for. For example, if someone mocked another person for having a skin rash, they'd get a skin rash. * '''Gender Manipulation: '''Kronk once used a potion on himself to turn himself into a girl. * '''Morality Manipulation: '''By using Yzma's Personality Remover Thing-a-mabob, Kronk can remove the personality traits of a person one by one and turn them into separate beings. Equipment * '''Potions: '''Kronk gets several potions from Yzma, some of which he uses on Kuzco, and others he uses on himself, such as turning himself into a llama or an aardvark, giving Malina a toucan beak, turning Kuzco into a rabbit, turning himself into a powerful demon, etc. * '''Disintegration Cannon: '''Fires a powerful burst of energy that deals immense damage to anything it hits, generally destroying them in a single blast, and it's powerful enough to make a giant hole in concrete. * '''Angel/Shoulder Devil: '''Kronk's conscience manifesting as the classic angel/shoulder devil. The angel tells him right, and the devil tells him wrong, though sometimes they agree. They can be seen by anyone who can see spiritual energy, and if they are seen they can be captured to force Kronk to listen to one or none of them. * '''Squid Mecha * Potato Smasher * Wood Chipper * House on a Hill: '''Comes with a guest wing, pool, and PANCAKE JUNCTION! * '''Knife * Yzma and Kronk cutouts: '''Used for the cancelled spinoff Yzma's New Groove. * '''Explorer Outfit/Spelunking Suit: '''Comes with lamp helmet and rope. * '''Crutches * Clucky the Chicken * Bucky the Squirrel: '''Kronk's main companion. Doesn't help much in combat, but is very tricky in personality. * '''Cuddles the Troll Card: '''The rarest card in the entire collection, and quite possibly the most powerful. * '''Kronkoyo: '''Originally the Kuzcoyo, Kronk capitalized on it to make a new fad by piggybacking off Kuzco's idea. * '''Billboards and Charts * Tuxedo * Time Rewind Watch/Kuzco's Remote: '''Allow Kronk to manipulate time within the universe to his liking. * '''Banana Bunch: '''Used to hammer people on the head to knock them out. * '''Cloak: '''Makes Kronk look mysterious * '''Zeppelin * Helicopter * Yzbot: '''Could bust through walls, smash carts, hit people with chest boxing gloves, dance, make prank calls, hit opponents with hammers and maces, along with dynamite, swords, harpoons, spiked fists, scissors, and rockets. * '''Yzma's Potion Soap * Personality Remover Thing-a-mabob Key Base Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Scales to Kuzco, who was capable of climbing the Kuzco Academy Mountain, stop a giant statue from falling over, kick a nut with enough force to destroy a rock wall, push over a giant statue, and move a boulder. * Strong enough to hold open a closing temple door with Kuzco briefly. * Made a long pilgrimage to Major Mudka's hut to learn the recipe for Mudka's Meat Mug. * Disintegration cannon tore a large hole in solid concrete. * Threw Kuzco the Chicken 50 feet into Yzma's arms. Speed/Reactions * Scales to Kuzco, who outran a giant snake, panthers, and an angry mob of villagers. Durability/Endurance * Rolled in a barrel all the way from Pacha's village to the jungle with no injury. * Fell down Yzma's secret slide without harm. * Hit his head on three signs while moving towards them at the speed of a mine cart. * Got eaten by a giant snake. * Survived being turned into volcanic rock. Skill/Intelligence * Invented the bucket handle. * Once became the emperor. * Helped discover the mystery of the Shuaka and Micchu Pachu. * Once became a T.V Star. * Managed a campsite. * Has good computer skills. * Was captain of the Junior Chipmunks and led them to tainted victory against Troop Birdwell, at the cost of a girlfriend, but then got her back along with his papi’s approval at the end. * Became head chef and delivery boy at Mudka’s Meat Hut. * Correctly guessed the riddle of the temple guardian was a trick question. * Smart enough to know how many napkins a dispenser holds and read an entire phone book in a short time. * Helped manage a spinach puffs restaurant with Kuzco. Powerscaling Kronk is physically the most powerful character in the series by a longshot, with maybe the exception of his father and a couple other Kronkenitzans, so any feats other characters in the series perform with physical strength, Kronk should scale to. However, characters like Kuzco can only scale in the speed department, as physically most of them have no chance at taking on Kronk. Weaknesses * A total fanboy of Dirk Brock. * Can be obsessed with things far below his age range, such as the magazine Incan Teen. * Is constantly stricken with indecisiveness. * More of a lover than a fighter. * Can be kind of dumb, such as how he accidentally polluted the village water supply or lets his fumbling allow Kuzco to come out on top against Yzma. * Lack much in the way of combat experience. * Is somewhat afraid of his Papi, despite being much taller than him. * Absolutely refuses to let innocent animals get hurt under his watch, which can be exploited. Sources The Emperor's New Groove Kronk's New Groove The Emperor's New School Versus Compendium's Conclusions Edit Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wall Level Category:Building Level Category:High Hypersonic Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Students Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans